heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 3
| Synopsis1 = After an attack on New York by Martians, the Torch decides that a new super-T.N.T. is probably better off in the hands of the Martians to take back to Mars rather than allowing it to remain on Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Human Torch Supporting Characters: * Mr. Carson - , * Diane Carson - Villains: * Captain Ott - * Mr. Ritton - , Other Characters: * Unnamed Martians * Unnamed passengers Locations: * Texas ** Galeton *** Carson Explosives Co Items: * Super T.N.T. Vehicles: * The Comet, a train - * The Streak, a train - * Martian spaceships | StoryTitle2 = The Voodoo Sacrifice | Synopsis2 = The Angel must battle a voodoo cult that is kidnapped young women to sacrifice to their fire god. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Angel Supporting Characters: * a Female kidnap victim Villains: * The Sacred One - , Other Characters: * Several cult members - * Unnamed women - Locations: * New York | StoryTitle3 = Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner | Synopsis3 = The Police concoct a plan to use Police Officer Betty Dean to lay a trap to capture the Sub-Mariner, but instead convinces Namor to fight for the Allies in the war. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sub-Mariner (Namor) Supporting Characters: * Betty Dean - Villains: * Nazis seamen - Other Characters: * Police chief and unnamed policemen * Inspector Peterson * Esther, Betty Deans' roommate * Unnamed British crew Locations: * New York ** New York City * Atlantic Ocean Vehicles: * German U-boat | StoryTitle4 = The Land Grabbers | Synopsis4 = The Raider has to deal with a group of outlaws, who in trying to run a man off his run-down ranch in order to get to gold buried in the hills and oil deposits as well, decide to frame the owner and have the sheriff run him off. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Masked Raider Supporting Characters: * Lightning * Jeb * Jeff Villains: * Jed Sirrah - Other Characters: * Brace * Sheriff * Barny Locations: * Mesa Springs | StoryTitle5 = Origin of the American Ace, Part 2 | Synopsis5 = Perry takes the girl he saved last month back to her father and sister, then heads back to his fight against Queen Ursula. However, he is seriously wounded, but returned and tended to by Jeanie. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * American Ace (Perry Wade) - Supporting Characters: * Jeanie * Marie Villains: * Queen Ursula - Other Characters: * Jeanie's grandfather * Josef, Queen Ursula's aide * Unnamed Attainians Locations: * Attainia ** Castile D'Or Vehicles: * American Ace's plane | StoryTitle6 = Siegfried Suicide | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bill Stern Supporting Characters: * French soldiers * British soldiers Villains: * German soldiers | StoryTitle7 = Adventures of Ka-Zar the Great: Third Episode | Synopsis7 = A hunter searching for wild game, who has enlisted the aid of local natives, has a hard time convincing those natives that it was a man Ka-Zar who was interfering with their hunt, and not a jungle god as they thought. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ka-Zar Supporting Characters: * Trajah, the elephant * Quog, the wild hog Villains: * Paul DeKraft - * N'Jaga, the leopard Other Characters: * Steve Hardy - * Inkosi, Gwambi & other members of Steve Hardy's party * Tuta, a female elephant * Unnamed African animals Locations: * Africa ** Belgian Congo | Notes = * The stories of this issue are reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The 1st story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 13th story ** - 13th story * The 2nd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 14th story ** - 14th story * The 3rd story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 3rd story ** - 15th story ** - 15th story * The 4th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 16th story ** - 16th story * The 5th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 17th story ** - 17th story * The 7th story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: ** - 18th story ** - 18th story | Trivia = * In the first story, the "Lawson Bell" radio broadcast about Martians attacking New York City is a play on the real-life Orson Welles broadcast of "War of the Worlds", which had occurred just a few months before this issue was published. | Recommended = | Links = * Marvel Mystery Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database }}